


When the World Comes Crashing Down

by uswntff



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswntff/pseuds/uswntff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tragedy strikes during camp and the team rallies around the couple to support them during the tough time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They had a game the next day so Alex knew most of the team was staying in and relaxing so she shot Tobin a text. 

Hey babe wanna come to my room and watch a movie? 

When Tobin didn’t reply after almost 30 minutes Alex gave up on the movie idea assuming that she had already fallen asleep and pulled out her headphones as she drifted off to sleep. 

“ALEX! Pick up your damn phone!!” Ashlyn was clearly annoyed that her roommate’s phone kept going off at 2 am. Ashlyn’s phone started going off and she felt her heart skip a beat hoping it was Ali sending a goodnight text but it wasn’t. Kelly was calling. Wait why is Kelley calling me at 2 in the freaking morning Ash thought. She rolled over and answered the phone still annoyed, “dude its 2 am what?”

“You need to wake Alex up now and get her in my room as fast as she can move.” 

Kelley was speaking faster than she had ever heard her and it took a minute to process what she said.

“Uh ok. Is everything alright?” Ash could hear sobs in the background and hear Kelley muttering something away from the phone.

“No its not. Wake up Alex and get her in here now!” With that Kelley hung up quick and Ash was still laying in bed processing how frantic and worried Kelley sounded. This was not normal at all. Snap out of it Ash she thought to herself as she jumped out of bed and went to wake up her roommate. 

“Alex. Alex. Alex wake up.”  
“What?” Alex croaked.  
“Kelley needs you in her room now. Something is wrong, I don’t know what it is but it has Kelley all shook up.”  
Alex was wide awake now worried about her best friend until it hit her that her girlfriend was Kelley’s roommate for this camp and she hadn’t heard from her in hours.  
“Shit.” Alex was up and out the door before Ashlyn was able to realize what had just happened.

Alex knocked on the door in a panicked but quiet fashion so she wouldn’t wake up the whole floor. Kelley answered the door and immediately Alex knew that something was seriously wrong. Kelley had no color in her usually bright cheeks and looked rattled.

“What is going on?” Alex asked as she walked into the room. Her stomach dropped when she saw Tobin lying on the floor curled up and shaking. Tears immediately filled Alex’s eyes just from seeing the girl she was in love with lying on the ground crying. Alex rushed over to Tobin bending down to her and whispered, “Babe what’s wrong? Talk to me.” Alex had never seen Tobin cry like this she didn’t know how to handle being the strong one, Tobin had always been her rock, her strength and now it was up to her to be the strong one. Alex looked over her shoulder to Kelley begging her to tell her what was going on but Kelley just shook her head looking defeated and shrugged as if to say I have no idea. Alex was lost in the moment. She could read her best friend and her girlfriend better than anyone in the world but neither one of them were giving her any clues as to what was going on. Alex’s stomach sunk even lower as she realized that she had no idea how to help. She was rubbing Tobin’s back slowly trying to calm the sobs enough to get an answer as to what was going on. She couldn’t take the quiet anymore. 

“Tobs what’s wrong talk to me?” she pleaded without a response. Tobin reached for Alex’s free hand, grabbed it, and pulled it into her chest. “Babe, I’m right here it’s going to be ok. Everything is alright.” 

Tobin sucked in a deep breath through the sobs and choked out, “no its not ok. Nothing is ok.”

Alex had never felt this helpless in her life. Tobin was holding onto her hand for dear life and Alex still didn’t have a clue as to why. “But it will be. Come here.” The taller girl used her leverage to roll Tobin into her, cradling her on the floor and willing her to relax long enough to talk about what ever it was that had her so upset. With her girlfriend holding her close and soothing her Tobin started to regain some level of composure and started to talk, “he said he wanted to see me before our game tomorrow, he said he was in town for some business thing and he couldn’t wait to catch up-“ any bit of composure Tobin had managed to regain a minute ago was gone in an instant and again she was crying into Alex and holding onto her life line, her support system. 

“Tobin, baby, who? Who wanted to see you?” Alex was being gentle, calm, soothing, sincere, and loving a side most people forget she has. She brushed Tobin’s hair back so she could look into her warm brown eyes but the love and the warmth was no longer there, all she could see was hurt and fear. In that moment it was clear that this was much worse than she first thought. “Babe, who did you see?” Her voice barely above a whisper as she cradled Tobin close. “Sa- Sa- Santos he he rap-“ Tobin couldn’t bear to say it and Alex didn’t need to hear it she knew exactly what had happened. What the fuck? How could someone she considered a friend do this to her? How could he touch her? How could he cause her pain? How could he rape her girlfriend? HER girlfriend! Alex’s mind raced a million miles a minute, she had the urge to go find him and beat the shit out of him but then she felt Tobin tug her shirt closer. Some how she hadn’t realized that Tobin was wringing her shirt in her hand, doing anything she could to take away the pain.

Kelley looked on with concern she wasn’t able to hear the conversation but the bathroom light that was seeping into their hotel room was enough for her to make out the hate in Alex’s eyes. Hate that she couldn’t place. She had never seen Tobin this upset and she had never seen Alex so focused with a look that resembled the intent to kill (which is exactly what it was). As a defender she had seen Alex run towards her with one intent, to beat her and score but this was different. This look of hate was filled with emotion and without an exchange of words it hit Kelley like a ton of bricks as she realized what had happened. How could this happen to my best friend? Why didn’t I go with her when she decided to leave the hotel? How could I be so stupid? 

“Oh babe” was all Alex was able to choke out through the tears that now streamed down her cheeks as she held Tobin close. Her mind was racing and she had no idea what to do next. What do you say? What do you do? How do you help? She didn’t have the slightest clue so she asked, “How do I help? What do you need? Babe I’m so sorry.” It all just came spilling out of her mouth, thoughts, emotions, and her fear. Tobin was still laying in her arms crying and trying to catch her breath but Alex couldn’t sit there doing nothing so she looked back at Kelley and said, “I don’t know how to help her so please don’t leave yet.” Alex was begging both with her words and the sad look in her eyes. Alex may be the youngest out of their trio of friends but Kelley had never seen her look so lost and confused in all the years she had known her. Kelley nodded and said, “I’m not going anywhere, whatever y’all need, I’m right here” as she sat down next to Alex she squeezed her forearm to remind her of the support she had and gently started rubbing Tobin’s back as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Kelley, and Ashlyn have to figure out what steps come next and how to help their hurting friend.

Ash was pacing around her now empty hotel room trying to figure out what could be going on down the hall. _Kelley was really upset maybe I should go see if everything is ok? No, no the three of them are best friends they have it under control. If they needed me someone would come get me. What the hell am I thinking those are my teammates and something is wrong I have to go._ Ash walked down the hall to Kelley and Tobin’s room and could hear someone crying through the door, she lightly knocked and waited for someone to come to the door. Kelley got up and opened the door. When she saw Ashlyn she couldn’t decide if she was relieved to see her or annoyed because now she would have to explain what was going on. Despite Kelley’s mind racing Ash didn’t hesitate to say, “Is everything ok? I just couldn’t sit in my room and wait. I’m sorry never mind.” The keeper turned to head back to her room feeling embarrassed that she had come into such a private and emotional moment. Alex Morgan was holding a sobbing Tobin Heath on the floor of the hotel room! That is not the moment she wanted to interrupt.

Before she could get 2 steps down the hall she heard Alex say, “no stay, please.” Ash was relieved that Alex wanted her to stay not only because it made her feel less guilty about intruding on their moment but because it also made her feel needed. Ash walked into the hotel room and shut the door while exchanging pity glances with Kelley who was clearly still upset. Ash figured she had intruded enough for one night so she quietly sat down against the door a few feet away from Tobin and Alex while still leaving room for Kelley. The four girls sat there for a while before an unlikely source broke the silence.

“This is the time you pick to be quiet? Really Ash?”

Alex and Kelley were amazed that Tobin had said anything let alone something resembling a joke. Who were they kidding Tobin was Tobin and no matter how hurt and scared she was she would try to make everyone else feel at ease. This is one of the qualities Alex had fallen in love with. Alex let out a sigh of relief knowing that at least Tobin was aware of her surroundings. “Ha sorry dude. I didn’t want to say something stupid since I’m still clueless.” Ash responded. Tobin made a halfhearted attempt at a chuckle but then clinched her fists at the thought of having to explain what had happened.

Alex immediately noticed the change in tension and leaned into Tobin’s ear whispering, “Babe its ok. We are all right here. You are safe now. You don’t have to say anything you don’t want to. We don’t even have to tell her if you don’t want.”

Tobin leaned into her girlfriend and said, “Lex, I can’t say it. You, you, tell her.” Tobin was running out of tears to cry by this point but was still having trouble composing herself and putting coherent sentences together. Alex knew that there was no way in hell she would be able to tell Ash what had happened so she looked to her best friend and nodded hoping that Kelley would catch on and tell Ash what had happened.

Kelley nodded and turned to Ash saying, “One of Tobin’s former friends, Santos, asked to meet up tonight.” Kelley was stunned that she wasn’t able to muster the words to finished but then remembered that neither Alex or Tobin were in any shape to have to tell this story so she continued, “he raped her.” It came out much more bluntly than she had intended but she just couldn’t manage the words to sugar coat it.

Ash was stunned. “Holy shit!” Ash never really hides her emotions and there was no way she was going to hide the anger in her eyes tonight. She clinched her fists and used every ounce of self-control she had to not punch a hole through the wall. “Tobin, I’m so sorry. What do you need? How do I help? Do you want me to go get the coaches or training staff? Do you need to go to the hospital?” No one really knew how to respond to all of the questions that were being spit out of Ashlyn’s concerned mouth but Alex realized she had a point.

“Babe, do you need to go to the hospital? Are you physically ok?” Alex was doing everything she could to not sob. She felt guilty for not asking Tobin about the physical damage Santos could have caused. Tobin shook her head and said, “no I’m fine.”

“Ok. I think we should let Ash call the cops though. We don’t have to tell the coaches or team if you don’t want but we need to report this.” Kelley was finally the voice of reason in the room.

Tobin composed herself and sat up on her own, motioning to Ash to turn on the lights. As soon as everyone adjusted to the shock of the new bright lights they realized how badly Tobin had been beat up. Alex lost it. “Oh my god. Babe” was all she could manage in between sobs. She reached up to Tobin’s cheek and gingerly rubbed her thumb over her already swollen black eye. She did the same thing to her busted and bloody lip until something much worse caught her eye. Tobin had a huge blood spot on her right forearm. “Babe your arm?” She was hoping that if she didn’t acknowledge it out loud it would go away. Tobin grimaced as she carefully rolled up her sleeve to reveal a gash across the inside of her forearm. Alex couldn’t take it anymore she got up and shot towards the door until Ash caught her and pulled her into a tight hug. Ash knew that Alex was trying to be strong for Tobin but she could only handle so much, now it was up to Ash to support Alex. Kelley took Alex’s spot on the floor next to Tobin and pulled her into a hug. “Hospital or Cops?”

“Neither” Tobin couldn’t even make eye contact with Kelley she was transfixed on her girlfriend who was clearly hurting just as much as she was. “Maybe I shower and get changed and y’all can grab some gauze and pre-wrap from the training room?” It was the most Tobin had said all night and everyone realized she was trying to pull herself together and be the strong one like she always was. Tobin tried to avoid showing weakness and knowing that Alex was hurt and upset just made her try that much harder to be the tough one. “Yeah of course, me and Ash will go look for some first aid stuff and Alex can stay and help you, alright?”

Ash and Kelley walked out to give the couple some space. Tobin had managed to get up off the floor and burry her face in Alex’s neck. “Babe I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have told you. But thank you so much for being here I couldn’t do this without you.” Both girls were sobbing but Alex managed to say, “don’t you dare apologize this isn’t your fault. I am sorry I can’t be stronger for you.” Alex might have been the one technically holding Tobin but Tobin was the one holding Alex together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot is starting to really take shape. I really enjoy writing this story and like how it is developing. Thanks for reading!

Tobin and Alex stood in silence just holding and comforting each other. They had been dating for almost 6 moths but this was their first crisis together.  Alex wished it was her who was physically hurt because she knew that Tobin would have all of the right words to help but she felt lost like she couldn’t pull Tobin out of the dark no matter what she said. Almost on cue Tobin looked Alex in the eye and said, “you ok?” Alex felt guilty, she wasn’t the one who had been raped and beat up but it was Tobin standing their trying to comfort her.

“Yeah, I just wish I could take your pain away.”

“Lex you are. Just by being here. I love you and can’t do this without you.” Tobin was sincere but Alex could still hear the fear and pain in her voice. Alex held Tobin even closer whispering, “I love you too Tobs. I promise I’ll do whatever you need me too. I’ll be here the whole time.” Alex could feel Tobin relax in her arms and for one of the first times all night Alex believed her own words that in the end it would all be okay.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelley and Ashlyn were walking silently down the hallway to the make shift training room when Ashlyn paused for a minute in front of Ali and Crystal’s door. Ashlyn knew that Ali was safe and that Tobin’s incident with Santos was because of their past not a random event but she just couldn’t help but want Ali in her arms to prove that she was ok. “She’s fine. Probably sleeping and probably would like to stay that way.” Kelley could read her teammate’s well, a skill she learned from Hope.

“Yeah your right. Just all of this makes me want to check on her. “ Ashlyn kept walking but knew that the knot in her stomach wouldn’t ease until she had Ali safe in her arms. They finally reached the training room and started digging trough the bags looking for gauze, pre-wrap, and tape. Kelley came across the butterfly stitches and her heart sunk. “Hey you think we need these?”

Ash looked up and nodded, “yeah probably. That cut was really deep I don’t know how she got it to stop bleeding to begin with.”

As soon as the words left her mouth Kelley’s knees felt weak and her muscles tensed up at the thought of Tobin being intentionally cut. “Kel, you ok?”

 

“I- uh- yeah just worried.”

“Me too but we will make sure she’s ok. Hang in there Tobin is tough she will be alright.”

“You’re right.”

“I’m always right” Ashlyn always had a good joke to cut the tension in the room.

“Whatevs” the smirk and dramatic eye roll made it clear that Kelley appreciated the attempt to calm her down a bit.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobin sat up from the comfort of Alex’s arms at the sound of Kelley and Ashlyn entering the room. Kelley noticed Tobin’s arm was wrapped up in a towel that had blood on it and she felt faint again, not from the blood but from seeing her best friend so hurt and knowing what had caused it. “Okay I think we brought the whole training room back with us so something in here should help.” Ashlyn was good at making the tough situation just a little bit easier to deal with. Tobin was now very thankful that the keeper had come to help. They had been in the national team pool together for years and even played together at UNC but they had never been extremely close, that seemed to be changing now. Once the four girls managed to get the bleeding stopped and a bandage on it they all looked at each other with the same question, what now. It was nearly 5 am by this point and they had team breakfast at 9 am but sleeping was low on their list of priorities. Alex was still sitting on the bed next Tobin with one arm around her waist and Kelley and Ashlyn were on the foot of the bed. Kelley finally broke the silence, “So what do you want to do about the game tomorrow?” Tobin’s heart sunk, she hadn’t thought about the game yet or the rest of the team or even the fans. Tobin found the confidence to say, “if Tom puts me in the lineup I am going to play.”

 

“Can you play? Are you physically able to? I mean like with your arm and stuff?” Alex wanted to support Tobin but the concern took over.

“Yeah I think so. I don’t really play soccer with my arm so we should be fine.” There was a faint smile trying to creep across her face for the first time all night but the weight of the moment wouldn’t let it break into the trademark Tobin Heath ear-to-ear grin.

“Okay well you are going to have a pretty obvious black eye and I don’t think even Cheney can cover that with make-up so do you want to tell the team and staff?”

Ashlyn had a point. It was clear that Tobin would still have battle scars in the morning and the team and staff wouldn’t let that go quietly. “Uh yeah, I guess I need to tell the team. Honestly I don’t think I can-” Before Tobin could finish her reasoning Kelley butted in, “then you won’t we will. That’s what we are here for.”

“Thanks guys. I don’t think I could do this without y’all.”

“Um dude you don’t have to I just said that!”

Everyone chuckled at Kelley’s antics and agreed that they should try to get some sleep before the game tomorrow. Kelley traded rooms with Alex for the night something that is normally frowned upon especially the night before a game but she knew that no one would mind once they understood the situation.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not even three hours later Ashlyn’s phone was going off on the nightstand.

**Ali: Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Its game day :)**

**Ash: Good morning beautiful :)**

Tired or not Ashlyn couldn’t stop from grinning at the message. Shortly after there was a knock on the door and Ashlyn managed to roll out of bed to open the door to see Ali standing there with her signature smile and nose crinkle. “Good morning babe.” “Morning” Ashlyn was certainly excited to see Ali but she was still half asleep. It is hard for her to keep up with the morning person on a good day let alone after only getting a few hours of sleep. Ashlyn pushed Ali out the door and said, “lets grab coffee downstairs and let Kelley sleep” 

“Wow I knew you were not a morning person but Alex is definitely your roommate this trip.” Ali couldn’t help but laugh, filling the halls with warmth.

“Yeah but Kelley slept in my room last night. Alex was in hers.”

“Uh can they not spend one night apart?”

“They can just not last night” Ashlyn’s usual jokes and smiles were nonexistent this morning and Ali knew better than to think it was just due to it being so early.

“Ash what’s going on?” Ali was starting to get concerned by this point.

“Let’s get coffee then walk and talk”

“Alright. Are you ok?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I couldn't decide where to go with it but I have an idea now and should have Chapter 5 up soon as well.

“I’m fine Al. Lets just get some coffee.” Ali knew her better than to fall for that lie but she also knew that Ashlyn would tell her when she felt comfortable about it. They walked into the breakfast room grabbed coffee and walked into the garden behind the hotel.

“Are you going to talk to me yet?” Ali was concerned it was written all over her face.

“First off calm down, I’m ok. It isn’t even about me its Tobin. Last night she went to meet an old friend and he raped her.”

“Oh my god. Why? Is she ok?”

“Uh yeah considering everything I guess she’s alright. She got beat up pretty good and she is shaken up but she’s Tobin so she is acting tough.”

“I can’t believe that happened. Does she need to go to the hospital? Did y’all call the cops? Does Tom know?”

“No, no, and not yet. Tobin wants to tell the team first than Tom but she doesn’t want to actually have to say it so Kelley is going to do the talking.”

“Wow I can’t imagine. But ok do you need anything? How did you find out?”

“Having you here with me safe and sound is all I need babe. Kelley called and told me to wake up Alex but didn’t tell me why. I knew something was wrong I could just tell so I couldn’t sleep so I walked down to their room and tried to help.” As Ash was saying this she pulled Ali in tighter trying to take away some of the pain and uncertainty of the night before.

“I’m sure you helped a lot Ash. You are good in crisis.”

“Thanks Al. We should probably head back to the room.”

“Yeah of course.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex couldn’t sleep and Tobin barely slept but they spent the night wrapped in each other’s arms, it was the only thing that still felt right. _I can’t just lay here watching her have nightmares. I have to do something,_ “Babe its ok you are safe.” Tobin shuffled around in the bed and her brow smoothed out and she fell back into a peaceful sleep. _God I hate watching her in pain. Why Tobin? She doesn’t deserve this? She is the most genuine, loveable, and caring person I have ever met._ _My alarm went off on the bedside table and I moved faster than ever before to try and shut it off before it woke Tobin up. She is usually a hard sleeper but not tonight, tonight she was restless and the alarm woke her up._

“Good morning babe.” Tobin leaned up to kiss Alex and the moment their lips met both girls relaxed and smiled. With the morning light Alex could see the swollen black eye and scratches on her face for the first time. The calm and peace that was in the room just moments ago vanished.

“Sorry Tobs I forgot my alarm was set.”

“Its ok we need to get up anyways its game day.”

“Uh yeah I guess so.”

“Babe, I know last night sucked but its game day we have jobs to do. I want to focus on that, play the game we love.” _She is doing it again. She is being the strong one, the one sucking it up and putting on a brave face. Damn how does she do that._

“Okay babe lets play the game we love, together.” Something about the way Alex said together made it clear that she was not only talking about soccer.

Alex shot Kelley a text.

 

**Alex: Hey when you wake up come in here**

Within seconds the defender was standing at the door. Alex opened it to find Kelley standing there, half asleep but still incredibly worried. “Alex what’s going on?”

“Uh nothing calm down. I just figured we should figure out what to do team meeting wise.”

“Oh yeah um I don’t know do you want me to have Abby get everyone together in a room?”

“That’s fine by me but I don’t want to be in there.” It was clear that Tobin was trying to keep her focus on the game later because it was the only thing holding her together.

“You don’t have to be I’m sure me and Ashlyn can handle it if you and Alex want to go eat?”

“Yeah sounds good. Thanks Kel.” If Kelley and Alex didn’t know any better they would have assumed everything was business as usual but they knew better. Tobin was calm, cool, and collected like always. But she was also distant, avoiding eye contact, and wasn’t showing much emotion all of which were way out of character.

“Uh Tobs do you want to try and cover the black eye with some make-up before we go down to breakfast?” _That was awkward I don’t want Tobin to be self conscious about her eye but if she goes downstairs like this someone on the staff will say something._

“Oh yeah. Could you ask Cheney to come do it? I uh- we should probably tell her before the team meeting. She’ll kill me if I don’t.”

“Sure Tobs. I’ll go get Cheney and tell Abby to get everyone together for the team meeting.” And with that Kelley walked down the hallway to find her teammates.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first person Kelley sees is Ashlyn and Ali walking both holding their coffee. “Here I figured you could use this.”

“You are a life saver! Hey Ali.”

“Hey Kel how’s everyone holding up?” Kelley shot Ashlyn a look trying to make sure Ali already knew what was going on so Ashlyn nodded.

“Uh okay I guess. I need to go get Cheney. Ash can you get Abby to get everyone in a room so we can tell the team? Tobin doesn’t want to be in the room.”

“Yeah of course.” With that they broke apart, Kelley going down to Cheney and Mitts’ room and Ash and Ali to look for Abby. Kelley knocked on Cheney’s door and felt her heart drop when she opened the door. She didn’t know what to say or how to not make this awkward.

“Hey Cheney can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Yeah Kel, everything ok?” Kelley walked into the room looking around to make sure that Mitts wasn’t there.

“Um not really. I need your help. Well actually Tobin needs it but whatever.”

“Kelley O’Hara what is going on?” Kelley is never this quiet or shy or serious so Cheney immediately knew something was seriously wrong.

“So last night I made a big mistake and let Tobin leave the hotel alone. I didn’t know she was going to see Santos but I should have gone with her she is my best friend I don’t know why I didn’t go.”

“Kelley what happened to Tobin?”

“Santos raped her.”

“What the fuck? Is she ok?”

“Kind of she wants you to come help her cover a black eye with make-up and she wanted you to know before we tell the whole team.” To Kelley’s amazement Cheney had grabbed her make-up bag and was out the door before Kelley had finished talking. Cheney walked into Tobin and Alex (technically Kelley’s) hotel room and gave Tobin a bear hug.

“Tobin are you ok?” That simple question was all it took for Tobin to lose her composure for what felt like the 100th time. She couldn’t muster up any words so she just let herself relax into her friend’s loving arms. After a few minutes Tobin finally choked out, “Yeah I am because of y’all.”

 

Kelley finally wandered into the room looking dazed but had a sad smile when she realized that Cheney had been comforting Tobin. “If y’all are good in here I’m going to head to the team meeting?”

“We are good Kel, thanks.” Alex said with more sincerity then anyone other than Tobin is use to seeing.

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashlyn and Ali were standing outside of Abby’s hotel room as Kelley walked up. It was almost impossible to miss the pain in Kelley’s eyes; it was so unusual for her. Ali wrapped her up in a hug and let Kelley be the one who needed support for the first time in 24 hours. “Ash said you were amazing with everyone last night. Just don’t take too much on ok? We all have your back whatever you need.”

“Thanks Ali. I just want everyone to be ok. They are my best friends. God why them why now.” Kelley was starting to cry as Abby opened the door saying, “Someone needs to come in here and tell us what is going on. Where is Alex, Tobin, and Cheney? Kelley what is happening?”

“They aren’t coming, we will be in just give us a second.” Ashlyn knew she had to step up and be there for Kelley. “Kel? I can talk if I need to. What would help you the most?”

“I don’t know Ash. I don’t think I can say it anymore but Alex trusted me to tell them.” Kelley’s strength was starting to falter, she had put on a strong face for so long that she was tired of faking.

“Alex won’t mind. I’ll talk and you just stand next to me. If you need to walk out that’s ok too. No one will blame you.”

“Ok I guess.” And with that the three girls walked into the room, Ashlyn and Kelley walked towards the tv so everyone could see them as Ali slipped into the back of the crowd by the door.

“Uh thanks for coming in here guys. I know everyone just wants breakfast and coffee but this is important.” Ashlyn was scanning the room looking at her teammates as the worry grew worse and worse in their eyes. “Last night Tobin went to meet up with someone she knew from college and it didn’t go well. She got beat up pretty bad. She has a busted lip, a pretty bad looking black eye, and a cut on her arm.” That was the last straw for Kelley she didn’t have a choice she couldn’t stand there any longer she needed air. “Sorry” she muttered as she hurriedly walked out of the room.

“Me, Kelley, and Alex we up with her last night and she says the wants to just focus on playing the game today but she wanted y’all to know. So I guess just act as normal as possible and lets go get a win for her.”

Christie being the captain she is took a deep breath before saying, “Is she ok? What does she need?”

“Given the situation she’s doing pretty well she is Tobin after all. She is kind jumpy though so we probably should give her some space physically and try not to spook her.”

“Fuck!” Abby had lost it and kicked her suitcase over. For the first time someone was acting normal by letting their emotions out. “I am sick of bad things happening to this team!” Everyone started small conversations about the team and how Tobin didn’t deserve anything like this to happen.

Again Christie stepped in, “obviously no one deserves anything like this to happen but especially not Tobin. We need to rally as a team like we always do, have her back and support her in anyway we can. Ashlyn maybe you and I should talk a little more while everyone grabs breakfast?”

“Yeah, of course. I think Tobin, Alex, and Cheney were going to get breakfast soon so y’all will probably see them down there.” As the team started to file out Hope lagged behind before asking, “Ash, how’s Kelley she looked really upset?”

“She could probably use some support if you don’t mind. She’s exhausted physically and emotionally. She is having to watch her two best friends hurt more than you can imagine and I think she still feels guilty for letting Tobin leave alone last night to begin with.”

“Ok, I’ll go find her. Let me know if y’all need something.”

“Thanks Hope.” Christie said. “So does the staff know? Can Tobin play? Can you, Alex, and Kelley play?”

“No they don’t know yet. I was hoping you could help with that part. Tobin is dead set on playing and honestly I think it will help her, give her something to focus on. I can play and want to but I am not sure about the other two. Christie they are hurting so bad.”

“I can tell Ash but I’m glad you were there to help. I’ll go tell Tom and he will probably want to talk with us more later but I want to give him a heads up now.”

“Ok thanks Cap we couldn’t do this without you.” And with that Christie was off to find Tom before he saw Tobin and Ashlyn was looking for Ali she really needed her girlfriend in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling the team. 
> 
> Also I can only handle so much sad stuff so there is some cute fluff and there may or may not be a new couple introduced :)

“Cheney I know you are trying to help cover this up but can we please try to not add like 15 pounds of make-up please?” The three girls chuckled. It was a very typically Tobin comment and it eased the tension in the room. Even if Tobin had been hurt physically and emotionally she was still Tobin nothing would change that.

“Sorry Tobs I’m trying.” Cheney was doing her best to keep her emotions at bay but being so close to Tobin and seeing the pain in her eyes wasn’t making this task any easier.

“Hey I’m ok no worries. Lauren, look at me.” Cheney slowly raised her head to meet Tobin’s stare. “I am ok. This sucks and it hurts and I don’t know why it happened but I am ok. I have my best friend by my side and my girlfriend acting like a bodyguard.” With that she let out a half smile in Alex’s direction. “I will be ok because I have y’all here with me.”

“Stop. You shouldn’t be the one comforting me. Geez Tob I’m so sorry this happened and I am so sorry I can’t help more.”

“Don’t try talking her out of being the strong one or comforting us. She has been like that all morning.” Alex was right; since they had woken up Tobin had been 100% focused on making sure everyone else was ok.

“I love you dork.” And with that Cheney pulled Tobin into a tight hug before saying, “let’s go get some breakfast.”

“I could really use some coffee right about now.” Alex added in. Tobin gave a half smile before walking out of the room with Lauren and interlacing her fingers with Alex.

 

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christie walked into the staff room to see all of the coaches sipping coffee and talking about the upcoming game. “Can I speak with y’all?”

“Yes, of course. You can shut the door if you need to.” Tom replied.

“I wanted to let y’all know that we had a team meeting this morning and found out that Tobin was attacked last night by someone she use to know.”

“Oh my god. Is she ok?” Jill Ellis was the first to reply.

“Where is she? I can make sure she is alright.” Rick (the team trainer) said with concern.

“I think she is alright physically. I haven’t actually seen or talked to her yet. Ashlyn and Kelley were the ones who organized the meeting and Ashlyn told us what had happened. Alex, Tobin, and Cheney stayed in Tobin’s room. I believe they had planned on going down to breakfast though. They are all pretty upset but I know Tobin would still like to play tonight.”

“Well I think it is very important to have a conversation with Tobin before I allow her to play. Actually I would like to speak with her, Kelley, Alex, Ashlyn, and yourself before we make any decisions about the game. The trainers will need to clear her physically as well.” Tom was being stern but still very loving and fatherly.

“Ok I understand completely I just wanted to let you know what was going on so we can do what is best for the team. I can get them all up here after we have breakfast.”

“That would be great. I would like to do what is best for the team but it is much more important to do what is right for Tobin and the others who were affected by this.” Christie pondered Tom’s comments as she walked out of the room and headed downstairs for breakfast.

 

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope’s POV

 

 _Geez where else could she be. I checked her room, Ashlyn’s room, the dinning room, and the make shift training room with all the snacks. She must be outside._ As soon as I walked toward the pool behind the team hotel I saw Kelley with her feet in the pool, head in her hands, and shoulders shaking. I slipped off my flip-flops and sat down next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She instantly relaxed into me and just started sobbing. It broke my heart seeing her so upset. She is Kelley, nothing ever phases her for long and nothing could ever take that huge grin off of her face until now.

As soon as the sobs softened enough I asked, “Kel, how do I help?”

“Just stay here please.” It was more sad and pathetic sounding than I could have imagined but for once I didn’t mind.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

I was just holding her close and thinking about what we were or weren’t and how we got here. _We aren’t usually emotionally vulnerable like this. We hook-up, strictly sexual no feelings involved. Sure we are friends on and off the pitch but we don’t let our friendship get involved with our hooking-up or we said we wouldn’t. I don’t do relationships never have, never will, well I might with this girl she just does something to me. Snap out of it Solo just get her through this tough time she needs you now._

 

 

 

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Tobin, Alex, and Cheney were walking towards the dinning room when Tobin froze.

“Babe, you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s go.”

Cheney and Alex exchanged worrying glances knowing that Tobin was just trying to act like everything was ok. They could hear chatter in the dinning room and knew that most of the team was already inside. When they walked in it got so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Tobin lowered her eyes and walked straight to the buffet while keeping Alex’s hand firmly in hers. The chatter started back up in the dinning room as Cheney glared at everyone as to say, “QUIT effing staring! Act normal!” Tobin, Alex, and Cheney sat down with Pinoe, Ashlyn, Ali, and HAO as they tried to act as if nothing had happened. Christie walked in and Tobin felt her heartbeat quicken knowing that the captain had talked to the coaches and wasn’t quite sure what she would say. She walked to Tobin’s side and put a reassuring pat on her back but Tobin was startled and flinched. Everyone at the table shared pity glances as Alex calmed Tobin down and Christie apologized. She was finally able to say, “Tom wants to meet with us, Alex, Ashlyn, and Kelley. Where is Kelley?” The group started looking around the breakfast room before Abby said, “She’s with Hope outside. I’ll tell her to go up to the coaches’ room.” Abby walked out to go find Kelley before Tobin stopped her. “I’ll go get her thanks though.” Abby nervously looked back towards Alex and Christie who both shrugged as Tobin walked out of the room. Christie leaned down and hugged Alex asking, “How are you holding up? Do you need anything?”

“No, I’m ok thanks though.” With that last comment Ashlyn squeezed Ali’s hand under the table before getting up saying, “Let’s go talk to Tom.” The group walked towards the elevator.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelley heard footsteps behind her and glanced to see Tobin walking over towards them, she hurriedly brushed the tears from her eyes while sitting up.

“Hey no need to back away there love birds. I was just coming to check on you.” Tobin managed a genuine smile. The past 24 hours had been hard on everyone but seeing Hope consoling her best friend (who she knew was madly in love with the goalkeeper) brought a smile to her face even if she was the reason that Kelley needed consoling in the first place.

“You don’t need to check on me Tobs.” Kelley said some what embarrassed that Tobin had seen her crying over the situation.

“Yeah I do you goof. You’re my best friend and have been awesome though this whole disaster but it’s ok for you to be upset too.” And with that Kelley stood up and pulled Tobin in for a hug. Hope patted Kelley on the shoulder as she said, “I’m going to grab breakfast y’all coming?”

“Actually Tom wants to talk to us, everyone else is upstairs waiting for us.” Tobin added.

“Oh what does papa smurf want?” Kelley said with a chuckle.

“Papa smurf really Kel?” Hope couldn’t help but be amused by her antics.

“What? Its what all the crazy fangirls on-line call him” she whined.

“Remind me to hide your computer later.” The three of them shared a chuckle as Tobin and Kelley went to meet up with everyone else in the coaches’ room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tobin and Kelley stepped off of the elevator they saw Ashlyn, Alex, and Christie waiting outside the coaches’ room and immediately Tobin’s heart started to race and her palms got sweaty. Kelley knows her best friend like the back of her hand so she slide her hand into Tobin’s, gave a reassuring half smile, and led them to towards the group of waiting girls. As they approached everyone else there was a moment of awkward silence before Tobin said, “Let’s do this” and walked into the coaches’ makeshift office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know y'all want to know how the staff reacts but I am having so many problems writing it and I don't want to put it up until I nail that scene. Hopefully it is up by this weekend. Thanks for reading the story!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The staff reacts and two hard headed teammates let the stress get the best of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I really suck at updating but thanks for sticking with the story. I'll try to get better with it.

The girls walked into the coaches’ office and were greeted with sad smiles. Jill walked up to Tobin and asked, “How are you doing honey?”

“I’m ok because of them.” Tobin replied while glancing around the room to her friends who had been by her side the whole time.

“Don’t underestimate your strength Tobin. They might be your support system but you are the one living it.” Tom always has the calming wisdom.

“We are all living it though, together.” The sincerity behind Tobin’s words choked everyone in the room up but Alex lost it. Tobin was looking directly at her and repeating her words from earlier it was just too much. Ashlyn put a reassuring hand on Alex’s shoulder to help her calm down and remind her that Tobin’s words were true, they were all living it together.

“You’re right Tobin we are but what do you need? How can we help?” Of course Christie would know exactly what to say to keep the meeting productive.

“I just want to get back to soccer. That’s why we are here, that’s what holds us together, the love of the game. Let’s go out there and focus on that.” Tobin was tired of the constant concern she wanted to get back to something that she excelled at, something she could influence.

“I agree with that but there is a lot that needs to be discussed before we can even think about the soccer part of it. Have y’all reported this to the police? Tobin have you gone to the hospital?” Tom was asking all of the hard questions and all Tobin could do was shake her head. Ashlyn could see the hurt and pain in everyone’s eyes, so she choked back her own emotions and became the leader they all desperately needed.

“Tobin was pretty insistent last night that she didn’t want to report this to the police. I know we all want her to be safe and that the bastard who did this to be punished but at the same time I think we need to respect her wishes here.” She glanced up to see Tobin giving her a half hearted grin trying to express her gratitude for putting into words what she couldn’t. “We put some butterfly stitches and gauze on her arm that got cut up pretty bad but other than that I’m not sure if there is anything for a doctor to do.”

Tom nodded solemnly before saying, “I really think you should report this to the police but it is ultimately your decision, we will back you whatever you decide. I would like Rick to look at your arm and make sure you are physically ready to play tonight. Can the four of you put the emotions aside and play tonight? It is okay if you can’t but I need to know honestly. This is for your benefit as well as the teams.” All four girls nodded hoping that this would be the end of the meeting and that they could continue preparing for the game on their own. “You ladies stay here I want to talk as a staff, we will be right back. Christie could you join us please?”

 

“Something is off with them.” This was the first time Paul; the goalkeepers' coach had weighed in on the situation. “Harris is being protective, its like she is helping them hide something.”

“I think I know what they are hiding. I think it was more than an attack.” “What do you mean Christie?” Jill was very concerned by this revelation.

“I think Tobin…I think she might have been raped.”

“You have got to be fucking kidding me. You would think they would have told us that. If that is true she needs to see a doctor.” Paul was livid. He may be a professional coach but he still had a goalkeeper’s temper that rivaled both Hope and Ashlyn’s.

“Christie might be right but if she is they didn’t tell us for a reason. Paul, I appreciate your concern for Tobin but we can’t let our emotions get involved they are hurting enough. Jill why don’t you and Christie try to talk to those four a little more and see what they will tell you. We don’t need to know what is discussed I just need to know if they are able to play and if they need anything from us. If you two think Tobin can play tonight then we need to have Rick make sure she is physically able to go. At some point we need to talk with Hief about a press release because that black eye and busted lip will be noticeable especially on a televised game.”

Christie and Jill nodded before walking back into the room with the other four girls. _Come on Christie you are a better captain than this. This is your team, they are your family, and you have to find a way to help them. Why didn’t I stop Tobin last night? I knew it was weird that she was leaving alone so late. Geez this could have been prevented, I should have protected them better._ \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Downstairs Abby had found Hope sitting by the pool. “This is pretty fucked up.”

“Yeah it is.”

“What’s your deal?”

“Oh I don’t know Abby maybe that I just spent 20 minutes holding Kelley while she sobbed because her best friend was attacked and she feels guilty. That doesn’t really put me in a chipper mood.”

“Stop screwing with O’Hara’s head! She is vulnerable and so helplessly in love with your sorry ass. Don’t take advantage of her.” Tempers were starting to flair and they were inches away from each other, shouting face to face.

“You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to make me your punch bag because you are stressed!”

“You have led her on for months! This conversation is a long time coming! Don’t make this harder for her, she deserves better.”

“Don’t you think I know that?”

“What?”

“Don’t you think I know that she deserves better than me? Why else would someone walk away from the person they love?”

“Are you kidding me Hope? You love Kelley?”

“We aren’t doing this. Just know that I won’t ‘screw with her head’ or hurt her but go ahead think the worst of me you always do.” And with that Hope walked off.

_Seriously? Hope loves Kelley? What has gotten into this team? Damn maybe I should apologize. Actually no its Hope this is how we are._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn snaps at Christie, Ali gets caught in a lie, Tobin has a flashback, and Tom has one hell of a decision to make. Warning: talks about violence and abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being incredible readers and sticking with this story!

Jill and Christie walked back into the room. “Guys what really happened last night?” Only their captain could ask a question like that without it sounding accusatory.

“We already told you what happened. Where is Rick? Isn’t he supposed to be coming in to check on Tobin’s arm?” Ashlyn had stood up while talking, like she was intentionally putting Tobin, Kelley, and Alex protectively behind her.

“Yeah, I thought he was behind us. We’ll go find him, y’all hang here for a bit.” And with that Christie and Jill, who has yet to get a word in, walked back into the hallway.

“Christie we aren’t going to be able to get anything from Ashlyn and she isn’t going to let anyone else say anything about it. Could she somehow feel guilty about this?”

“No, I think she is just being protective. Ash is an incredible teammate with a heart 3 sizes too big. She would do anything for anyone. I think she sees the pain they are in and is trying to help them. Earlier Kelley tried to talk at the team meeting and couldn’t so maybe Ashlyn is just protecting her from having to say anything. We might not get anything from her but I know someone who can.”

“Of course, go get Krieger and I’ll have Rick look at Tobin’s arm while we wait.”

“Alright. Thanks Jill.”

 

* * *

 

“Ash are you ok?” Tobin asked once their captain and technical director left the room 

“Yeah dude I’m ok. How are you holding up?”

“I’m ok because of y’all but you know Christie didn’t mean anything by her question she’s just trying to help.”

Ashlyn ran a frustrated hand through her hair before replying, “yeah I know. I just don’t want extra people to know what’s going on. You deserve some privacy here.”

“You are an awesome friend for that.”

“Yeah Ash, Tobin is right. You really are an awesome friend for everything not just to Tobin but to me and Kel too.”

“Thanks guys that means a lot. I really love you three goofballs,” she said with a slight chuckle.

“Sorry, don’t want to break up the fun but I need to look at Tobin’s arm.” Rick said apologetically.

Kelley and Ashlyn started to walk towards the door as Tobin said, “Hey its just my arm, y’all can stay in here.” She might not be able to admit it but she really needed Kelley and Ashlyn by her side. Alex was being so supportive but she felt safer having all four nearby. Rick put on some gloves and started to remove the gauze while saying, “Do you know what cut you? About how long has it been since you got cut and when did y’all cover it?”

Tobin squeezed her eyes shut tight as Alex walked to her side to hold her hand and rub her back. “Uh a p-p-pocket knife I think. I was pretty small.” As soon as Tobin said that it was a pocketknife the reality of the situation hit the other 3 girls like a ton of bricks. Kelley had to grab the table to steady herself after hearing that anyone would intentionally cut Tobin with a pocketknife. Alex was fighting back tears and Ashlyn looked like she was steadying herself for battle before saying, “We covered it at about 5 this morning.”

“Alright well it’s pretty jagged around the edges so we need to clean it out real well, cover it properly, and you will need a tetanus shot.” The girls nodded but no one spoke. Rick started to clean the wound and as he pressed down, Tobin pulled her arm back instinctively and fought back tears. Rick gently placed his hand on her shoulder before saying, “Tobin are you in that much pain or was that a fear reaction?”

“Sorry, it wasn’t on purpose. I’m fine let’s just finish cleaning this so I can play.” And with that Rick finished cleaning the cut while Alex held Tobin’s hand and tried to help pull her girl friend through the flashbacks.

* * *

Christie was walking down the hotel hallway by herself looking for Kriegs when she saw a teammate sitting in the hallway. “Oh good Kriegs I was looking for you. Wait are you alright? Why are you sitting on the floor?” 

“I’m okay just waiting for Ash. Why were you looking for me?”

“We think there is something they aren’t saying about last night. Paul and Jill are really worried and Ashlyn went all protective mother bear on us so we were hoping you could get through to her and see what really happened.”

Ali started to shift uncomfortably knowing that she was a terrible liar and that Christie would be able to read her. “If they aren’t telling you something they have a reason.” Ali tried to get up and walk away before Christie gently grabbed her arm, “You know what really happened don’t you?” Ali couldn’t bear to look Christie in the eye and lie so she looked at the floor and shook her head like a 5 year-old does when they get caught breaking a rule at school. “Look Kriegs if Tobin was raped I completely understand why they don’t want everyone to know but medically there are a lot of things that need to happen to ensure she is safe. Just try to convince Ash to get Tobin to a clinic or something. I will do whatever I need to do to help just tell me. I am on your side. I don’t have to tell the coaching staff but we can’t put Tobin in danger.”

“I know Christie. I’ll try talking to her okay?”

Christie hugged Ali and whispered, “Thanks Kriegs hang in there.”

* * *

Rick walked out of the training room and into the coaches office and said, “Tobin can play tonight. Her arm was cut pretty bad but shouldn’t affect her play. I do want her to get a tetanus shot once we get to the field and meet up with Doc. I am worried about her mentally though.” 

“What do you mean? What happened?” Paul looked like he was about to come unglued.

“I was trying to clean her arm and was holding her wrist still when she just panicked and pulled her arm away before turning to Morgan and just letting her hold her. I know those two have some weird connection but without Morgan I’m not sure Heath would have got through that. It almost looked like she was having a panic attack or flashbacks.”

“Fucking hell. If someone managed to make Heath jumpy and upset he did a damn number on her.” Paul may be the goalkeeper’s coach but he still cares about and shows concern for every player on the team.

“Honestly, I think Heath is lucky and possibly hiding how bad she was physically hurt.” Rick added.

Tom rubbed his temples before dismissing the coaching staff to think over the situation and how to handle the game this evening. _I want to do what is best for the team but I can’t take away Tobin’s opportunity to play a game she loves. Maybe getting to play would be good for her. If it goes terribly, I can just sub her out. It isn’t like we are playing an incredibly strong team, Mexico hasn’t put up a good fight in a few years. It is just a friendly anyways. I need to do what is best for these ladies as people, screw the game it isn’t as important as these girls. Maybe I should start Harris, let her be out there she has been an incredible leader throughout this ordeal. But is that fair to Hope?  
_


End file.
